Vongola's Household
by urja shannan
Summary: A nice evening. No mission, no paperwork, and surprisingly, no fighting. Yes, it was a peace-dull-boring-evening, which wasn’t supposed to be end by the simple knock. A series of Vongola’s events which could be funny, crack, and most of all didn’t make se


**1. Their Peace Moment**

**Character**: All the Guardians.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn are made by Amano Akira, owned by her, and decided by her too…

**Summary**: A nice evening. No mission, no paperwork, and surprisingly, no fighting. Yes, it was a peace-dull-boring-evening, which wasn't supposed to be end by the simple knock. A series of Vongola's events which could be funny, crack, and most of all didn't make sense.

**Listening to**: It's all about us, my inner voice…

**Note**: Sorry for not finishing the Please don't get mad boss, or continuing Discord. I've been in stress lately with my college (which turned out of the gutter from my planning). I hope you enjoy this. Some review would be great. And if you wanted to know why I'm really obsessed with this (review) please test it yourself by posting your works… haha already got that?

I didn't beta this fic, because it's spontaneous. Any mistakes with the structure, words and such, I am to blame. If it bothered you please point it nicely. I really appreciate it.

THANK YOU.

AGAIN…

ENJOY.

* * *

"Haha… I think it's blue?"

"Heck, no. RED! It's the most favorable color!"

"Err, senpai? Did you think it could be the wrong one? I mean…well, ….GAH! I'VE NO IDEA!"

"Hm kufu… agreed with the sun-shine there, I think it's red."

"… I thought you like blue, no?"

"Just because my hair had a shade blue as well as my left eye as well as my aura-thingy, didn't make I'm the blue lover like that guy there."

"You wanna pick a fight, inconsistent-bastard?"

"Gladly, birdy. And that's quite…hypocrite."

"OH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! TIME IS CLICKING, AND BY THE END OF YOUR BICKERINGS WE ALL ROASTED!"

…**00:05:33…**

_**Pip!**_

…**00:05:32…**

"JUST,…PICK ONE!"

…Now, what happened with our famous guardians? Why their choice of colors became important at that time? Well, let's take a look at the flashback!

_**Flashback… **_

It was a nice evening. No mission, no paperwork, and surprisingly, no fighting. Yes, it was a peace-dull-boring-evening, and there's nothing important to do for our respected guardians except lazing around in their favorites spot—living room.

And while they were doing their activity (munching cookies, watch boxing, make a voodoo doll, etc) suddenly the door was knocked. At first it was ignored, but when it repeated again and didn't show sign to stop, five pair eyes set at the youngest one. Like a rat being stared by a mass venomous snakes, the youngest guardian gulped and know his position, he stood and walking towards the door, welcomed whoever who disturb their peace-dull-and-boring-moment.

"Yes?"

Upon looking the annoyed expression from the Thunder-guardian, the lower ranked Mafioso gulped nervously. "There's a package for you sir."

Hearing this, Lambo's eyes blinked. _For him?_

"Err, thanks…"

The other Mafioso nodded as Lambo closed the door and bring the package with him. It was an ordinary-looking package, plain box covered with white paper and ornated with simple line of maroon-tape which crossed at one side. Simple and clean, TOO clean…

Being a positive (or ignorant) boy he is, the Thunder shrugged, thinking it was from one of his fans and shredded the paper carelessly. In second he's already done unwrapped it and didn't waste time opening the said package. When he laid his eyes to whatever rested in the box that he was holding, he gulped again for the second time at that day.

"Oh shit…"

_**End of flashback…**_

"Seriously, a BOMB? Why we got this? What did the security doing all this time? Picking toenails?!"

The white-haired-mafioso shouted angrily while waved his mini scissor wildly. Why did he use the mini-scissor from medic-kit was beyond the question. The main concern there is; the Storm waved his tiny but crucial kit near the cables, which could set their lives to end, instantly.

"Okay, calm down and put that away Gokudera… let's solve this matter, calmly…"

Said the Rain as he looked nervously at Gokudera-scissor lurking dangerously close with the cables. Yes, he was the most carefree guardian, but with his life at stake he couldn't help but worried as well with the others.

"JUST!... red? Or blue?..." Helplessly, the hot-headed guardian ceased his tantrum and stared at the dual colors before him.

All was silent for second, before surprisingly the most wicked-manipulative-illusionist spoke in serious tone…

"Vote."

They shifted glances nervously before nodded an agreement.

"No one to blame…"

"No hurt feelings…"

"…One for all…"

"…And, all for one…"

"Just start it will you?" Ended the already grumpy Storm guardian as he rolled his eyes upon hearing his fellow guardians chat like they got all the time in this universe for themselves to waste.

The Rain coughed, decided to start their vote…

"Okay, like I have propositioned earlier, I'll choose blue. Senpai?"

"RED!"

"No need to shout. Really, Ryohei-nii… _-sigh-_ mine as well…Red…"

"For proving that I'm not inconsistent, red it is."

"You don't need to prove anything _–glare-_. Blue."

Red : Blue,

…3 : 2…

Five pair's eyes set at the last of their circle, the Storm guardian—who realized he was being stared at by his comrades, twitched uncomfortable. He was the last, which would decide their vote as well as their lives…

_**Pip!**_

…**00:03:20…**

"You're going to choose red, aren't you?"

The Storm blinked. Turned at the katana-wielder confusedly.

"What make you think like that?"

The Rain shrugged while scratching his head, wondering…

"Well, maybe because your dying will flame's red, so I think… not to mention your character was, well--...haha…" said Yamamoto good naturally.

"You got a problem with my CHARACTER???" The white-haired glared menacingly, ready to explode, but before he got chance to strangled Yamamoto, suddenly from nowhere; a trident, tonfa, fist and bazooka interrupted his vision. The former ace of Namimori's baseball laughed dryly, sympathized for his partner who glanced at the weapons that being pointed at him warily.

"Just vote." Said all the remaining guardians in unison.

"O—kay." The Storm gulped before take a deep breath. He could feel he was still being observed by the others. Sighed, he prepared his scissor above the cables while spoke slowly.

"Red is…"

The red cable was cut…

_**Pip!**_

…**00:01:10…**

…Sweat glistened on the guardians faces…

…

…**00:01:10…**

…Still looking intensely…

…

…**00:01:10…**

…Finally numerous sigh could be heard after their longest second in their life…

The Rain pat his hot-headed friend who looked annoyed but relief at the same time. Ryohei whistled while sweep his sweat, and his pupil beside him slumped down in relief. Even Mukuro and Hibari chuckled (or scowled in Hibari's case).

…But their blessing moment was crushed instantly by one simple beeped noise…

_**PIP!**_

…**00:01:09…**

…**00:01:01…**

…**00:00:59…**

…**00:00:40…**

"SHIT!"

As their instinct kicked in, all the guardians started run for their lives. Yamamoto sheathed his katana before him as well with Hibari and Mukuro, side by side they ran towards the windows, while Gokudera bringing his gun and shot the door's handle before Ryohei punch it down with his pupil tailing behind.

…**00:00:00…**

The scene quite dramatic as the bomb exploded, the Rain, Cloud, and Mist jumped crashing the windows in the process. You could see their jump's pose was well heroic not bad compared with Holywood action movie (furthermore, their were the real ones).

…What about the others?...

Well, being the senior and older-brother role, the Sun shielded away the explode from his juniors with his body, the Thunder clutching his senpai's cloth in fear for their lives while the Storm cursing under his senpai.

…That's the end of their peace evening, which is not peace at all…

…And, several securities who take responsibility for this event was not left with peace easily, let say that the guardian's revenge could turn their lives tragically, quite tragic without hope at all…

_**

* * *

**__**Filler:**_

"Moral of this day; when you work, done it with responsibility or I will discipline you personally…" (swishing his tonfas)

"Did I make myself clear, you herbivores???" (killing one by one the security)

"Save some for me, birdy-boy." (in singsong voice)

"Haha! hi readers, I guess I don't need to revealed our identity in this filler. You could point it easily, right? Haha, well…Senpai-tachi! Count me in!" (sheated his katana and rushed in the mass destruction)

**_End?_**


End file.
